masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mini
__FORCETOC__ Appearance Petite and olive skinned. Short, A-line hair cut with bangs, permanently made to glow with eldritch power after the first time she rewrote her future. (Natural hair color was brown) Blue eyes, glowing with the same eldritch fire as her hair, usually focused on a book unless Jaime is around. Wears a pastiche of emo, goth and hipster style clothes, usually with leggings, metal studs or spikes, and boots or skate shoes. Typically includes something made of black leather, denim, and some bright neon or pastel color. Snake bite piercings, small ear gauges, and a pair of faintly glowing gold bracelets of ancient and ornate design. Usually carries a big messenger bag. Powers Superhumanly tough and incredibly strong: Mini innately has a low intensity, but hyper focused form of Tactile Telekinesis. She can physically manipulate anything within her aura down to a molecular level. She commonly uses this ability for fire starting by agitating the molecules of an object, biological stimulation to expedite healing, and fine manipulation of objects and tools for the creation of art, playing and tuning musical instruments, picking locks and similarly delicate work. Theoretically the range and applications of this ability could be expanded with practice. With the aid of the Bands of Solomon, Mini has been able to focus her telekinetic power into a nearly omnipresent inertial barrier. This energy field typically only extends about an inch from her skin, but is kinetically reactive and both magnifies and redirects any force that is exerted against her. She can also dynamically control the flow of energy in this field, empowering any touch with immense kinetic power resulting in bursts of apparent super strength. Normally this field is invisible, but as she increases its intensity the bands take on a ghostly white shimmer, and this energy brightens and extends Mini’s aura. Uniquely skilled at fighting: Mini is inherently Telepathic and Oracular, and is able to contact and communicate with the minds of beings living and dead. She has since developed a great distaste for mind to mind contact from her possession by Alastor as well as her experiences with the Researchers, the Risganjans and the League of Heroes. It’s unclear if Mini is simply refusing to use her telepathic ability, or if her traumas over invasion of privacy and agency has cut her off from that power in a major way. The fact remains that her ability to contact the minds of living creatures is part of her, even if distasteful to her. In its current state, it has taken the form of a subtle and passive empathic sense, helping her stay aware of intentions and emotions emanating from others. Together with her visions of the future, and her practice of witchcraft, her powers have culminated into a constant extra sensory perception that allows her to see seconds into the future via omens and portents. In combat, this lends her the appearance of having impossible reflexes, and the ability to lead any action her opponent might take. This coupled with her formal combat training with Jaime has made her a startlingly formidable martial threat in a very short period of time. Background Uncovered a plot in her home town in which the principal of her school, Helena Handbasket, was brain washing students to sacrifice them in a demonic ritual. With her witchy powers, and her best friend Abby, she stopped the plot before any students were sacrificed. However, in doing so she was possessed by the demon that was controlling Miss Handbasket, and now wrestles with it for control of her own body. The demon is trapped inside her for now, and finding a way to be rid of him for good is her number one priority. -Want to know more?- Journals * Mini's Journal Scenes * The Weebs & Bees - (February 15th, 2019) * Band Scene - (April 18th , 2019) * Werkin' It Out - (May 4th, 2019) Playlist Category:Characters Category:PC Category:Mini Category:B-Verse